Monster Hunter Calamitous
|} Monster Hunter Calamitous is a fanon game created by Chaoarren. The basic plot After the death of Dasamios, the Sherin peaks disappear overnight, without any trace or explaination. A group known as The Savornation is formed of elite hunters to prevent another disaster again. Apon a excavation the the grounds of where the Sherin peaks once stood, they discover what appears to be a tunnel with stone walls. They link all the way to the Sherin peaks new location in an entirely new region, named the Sherin region after its new mountains. Years pass, and nothing dangerous of sorts happens. A village is founded in the region's safest zone. However the peace ends when a report comes that monsters have began to swarm the tunnels, some being very dangerous individuals. Some witnesses said some of the monsters there are unnatural, being linked to the swarms of Wisps around the place. One source says of a monster with a humanoid body, but with dragon wings, tail, spikes and head. It claims the beast has control over everything in the tunnels, and plans to invade the surface world by storm.... Monsters Small Monsters (Sorted by Type) Lynian: Felyne, Melynx Herbivore: Aptonoth, Apceros, Popo, Anteka, Kelbi, Slagtoth, Rhenoplos, Epioth Piscine Wyvern: Cephalos, Delex Neopteron: Great Thunderbug, Wisp (MHTF), Altaroth, Bnahabra, Konchu Carapaceon: Hermitaur, Ceanataur NEW: Queonid Wiks, Gansi, Amura gansi, Zenfor gansi 'Bird Wyvern ' Velociprey, Genprey, Ioprey, Jaggi, Jaggia, Baggi, Wroggi, Gargwa, Scofisl '''Leviathan: Ludroth, Amphibian: Zamite Pelagus: Conga Snake Wyvern: Remobra Large Monsters (Sorted by Type) Pelagus / Fanged Beasts: Congalala, Emerald Congalala, Kecha Wacha, Ash Kecha Wacha, Arzuros, Lagombi, Volvidon Neopteron: Queen konchu, Seltas, Seltas Queen, Desert Seltas, Desert Seltas Queen Carapaceon: Daimyo Hermitaur, Plum Daimyo Hermitaur, Shogun Ceanataur, Terra Shogun Ceanataur. Temnoceran Nerscylla, Shrouded Nerscylla, Bishapen Bird Wyvern: Velocidrome, Gendrome, Great Jaggi, Great Baggi, Great Wroggi, Yian Kut Ku, Blue Yian Kut Ku, Prime scofisl True Wyvern: Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Silver Rathalos, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Gold Rathian, Khezu, Red Khezu, Diablos, Black Diablos, Monoblos, White Monoblos, Basarios, Ruby basarios, Gravios, Black Gravios, Seregios, Cwenos Pseudo Wyvern: Tigrex, Brute Tigrex, Molten Tigrex, Nargacuga, Green Nargacuga, Lucent Nargacuga, Akantor, Ukanlos, Gigginox, Baleful Gigginox, Barioth, Sand Barioth, Cantios Piscine Wyvern: Cephadrome, Plesioth, Green Plesioth, Lavasioth, Gelusioth Amphibian: Tetsucabra, Berserk tetsucabra, Zamtrios, Snake Wyvern: Najarala, Tidal najarala Brute Wyvern: Barroth, Jade Barroth, Uragaan, Steel Uragaan, Deviljho, Savage Deviljho, Obsidian Deviljho (MHTF) Duramboros, Rust Duramboros, Brachydios, Raging Brachydios Leviathan: Royal Ludroth, Purple Ludroth, Gobul, Lagiacrus, Ivory Lagiacrus, Abyssal Lagiacrus, Agnaktor, Glacial Agnaktor, Nibelsnarf, Alpha epioth, Frezzed Epioth Fanged Wyvern: Zinogre, Iskal zinogre, Stygian Zinogre, Queonid Ganska, Amura ganska, Zenfor ganska, Grubleus Elder Dragon: Kirin, Oroshi Kirin, Tenebroshi kirin, Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis, Tynyin fatalis White Fatalis, Teostra, Lunastra, Kushala Daora, Rusted Kushala Daora, Alatreon, Arctreon, Jhen Mohran, Hallowed Jhen Mohran, Shagaru Magala, Wiyska, Gurodu Magala, Ur-Dasamios ???: Gore Magala, Chaotic Gore Magala, Death, Daimonos Crossover monsters Wisp (MHTF), Obsidian Deviljho (MHTF) Areas & Villages Villages Sherin village, Grey hall Areas *'Able to visit all Tri Frenzy areas except the special ones' Emerald fields, Arena (MHC), Water arena (MHC), Sherin peaks (MHC), Vivid rainforest, Coldlocked seas, Sandstone spires, Spotted ocean, Blaze core, Bitterturned tunnels Special Areas Skan trench, Abyssal Ravine, Sacred blazecore, Zeroness ice land, Black chamber, Citadel of Calamity, Sherin village (battle) Arenas Arena (MHC), Water arena (MHC) New features *'All of the mechanics introduced in Tri Frenzy return here' New apex monsters *'All monsters that can go apex which return here keep their ability to do so' Changes to old monsters *'All changes made in Tri Frenzy return here' Changes to old areas *The Sherin peaks are completely overhauled in this game Changes to old mechanics *'All changes to mechanics in Tri Frenzy return here' Ranks *Low Rank: 1* to 3* *High Rank: 4* to 7* *G rank: 8* to 10* *Ultimate rank: U1, U2, U3, Legendary Permit Trivia *A lot of the Bitterturned tunnels content is inspired from Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen, Daimonos being made from of course, Daimon *The tone in the tunnels is a lot darker than in usual monster hunter games, as it stays close to the inspiration material. Category:Chaoarren Category:Fan Game